Breaking the Ice
"Breaking The Ice" is the first episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity, released on April 2nd, 2013. Before Team Captain Challenge The episode begins and OJ is walking to Hotel OJ, his winning hotel, with a bag of groceries. The Camera zooms into the hotel and everyone is dancing whilst loud music is playing. After OJ enters the Hotel with his groceries, Apple then exclaims how happy she was to not to be in Idiotic Island after he rescued her. OJ says he was glad the million was put to something for all of them. Marshmallow said she'd enjoy it if Apple was still gone. Apple angrily threw a glass at her, which shattered when it hit her face, and Marshmallow screamed and ran off. Apple then lit a match and burnt Marshmallow because OJ said she should warm up to her. OJ scolded Apple for lighting a fire when he said many times not too, much to Lightbulb's distress. OJ tells Balloon to stop putting graphitti on the walls. Balloon had drawn a crude picture of OJ labled "Stoopid", with a note - "Balloon dident doo this". Pickle and Knife were playing video games. Pickle tried to give tips to Knife on shooting the enemies instead of jumping on them, however, Knife sucked it up and shot Pickle instead. There was a knock on the door, OJ answered it, it was Balloon. Balloon tried to come in but OJ said he wasn't aloud and slammed the door in his face interrupting his protest. Baseball was worried since Lightbulb had eaten 50 cookies, Lightbulb then corrected Baseball saying she had eaten 53, then she made a throwing up face. Salt was excersising and she asked Pepper how much time she had spent. Pepper was confused whether she had to be counting or not. Then they heard Baseball scream, when Salt was about to get a cookie, Baseball stopped her with his face covered in vomit. Nickel announced that the mails where here, and Knife snatched them off him. He announced that the letters were from Taco, and Pickle, who was resting on a sofa told him to throw it in the fire. A plane came along, and everyone was scared. Paintbrush announced it was a plane, and Nickle said "Thanks Mr Obvious, I think" Lightbulb corrected him and said "Mrs Obvious". Then they went to see who it was. It was MePhone4, he shot out the plane with a parachute but failed to deploy it before he hit the ground. After a disscussion, Mephone announced he had his own personal assistant and was told he'd meet him here, Toilet arrived. He then called Adam to tell him what Toilet was. Adam explained, then hung up on him. Contestants Season 1's Returning Contestants: *Paintbrush *Knife *Nickel *Lightbulb *Balloon *Marshmallow *Apple *Baseball Premiering Season 2 Contestants: *Cherries *Cheesy *Fan *Test Tube *Trophy *Microphone *Suitcase *Tissues *Soap *Yin-Yang *Box Team Captain Challenge: Ice-Breaker The first individual challenge of the new season was an all-out brawl on the Gladstonian Glacier, the only goal was to be the last object standing. However, MePhone 4 let two contestants win (Lightbulb and Baseball) since the ice was broken, thus finishing the challenge. Challenge Breakdown *- Yin-Yang and Soap's placements are reversed in the team selection Team Selection The teams were not picked by the captains themselves, but rather assigned to them in concordance with the contestants' elimination order in the previous challenge. Those that placed with an odd number (i.e 3rd, 5th, 7th, etc.) were on Baseball's team, and those that placed with an even number were placed on Lightbulb's team, thus making the teams: The Bright Lights: *Lightbulb (Team Captain) *Cherries *Paintbrush *Marshmallow *Fan *Apple *Tissues *Test Tube *Yin-Yang The Grand Slams: *Baseball (Team Captain) *Microphone *Suitcase *Knife *Nickel *Box *Cheesy *Trophy *Soap *Balloon Note: Even though Soap fell in the water before Yin-Yang, Yin-Yang was assigned 18th and Soap 17th in the episode. Team Challenge: A Friendly Game Of Dodgeball The first team challenge of the season was a simple game of dodgeball, no special rules were applied. Winner: The Grand Slams Challenge Breakdown Single Asterisk-The object throwing the ball was off screen Double Asterisks-Eliminations within a team Voting The Bright Lights lost the team challenge. No individual immunites were handed out, meaning that all 9 members of the Bright Lights were vulnerable and able to be eliminated by public vote on Inanimate Insanity's official website. The public vote ended on April 8th, 2013, and the results will most likely be shown in Episode 2. Trivia *This is the first episode where... **...the initial teams were not selected by captains. **...Toilet, the non-contestant and assistant of MePhone4 debuts. **...eleven new contestants debut. **...we hear from Adam in season 2. **...a contestant has no facial features or limbs. **...the new method of online voting at the Inanimate Insanity website is used. **...OJ and Taco don't compete in the episode. **...a contestant curse majorly, as seen when his only voice clip is reversed, he says, "You reversed this clip, didn't you mother f***er!" *Toilet is the fourth character to have an accent (Cockney-esque), after (1st) MePhone4S' thick Schwarzenegger-esque accent, (2nd) Taco's hidden British accent, and (3rd) Yin's faint Italian accent. *As it stands in this season, Balloon has the worst challenge record in Inanimate Insanity history, being the first eliminated 100% of the time so far. (See more information on challenge rankings here) *Various gags continue, Lightbulb says "OMGA", while Paintbrush asks a question which dosen't get answered. (See Season 2 Continuity) Goofs *Pickle and Knife swap places on the couch at 0:36 and 1:08. However, they may have switched during OJ and Apple's conversation. *After OJ places his groceries down, they disappear after the shot changes to a close up. *When OJ's hotel is seen it's surrounding two orange trees but later it is surrounded by three *When OJ cracks, he doesn't break along his crack lines. *The door seems to pass through OJ when he opens it at 1:17, most likely to keep the animation smooth and not awkward or choppy. *When OJ shatters in shock, the orange juice in him vanishes. However, moments later, it is shown in a puddle under his remains. * MePhone says 7 original contestants will join season 2, but instead 8 did, as Baseball was the 8th object to join. * When MePhone revives OJ, there is no icon for Baseball. Also there's an icon for Bow, meaning Bow seems like she can be revived, but MePhone apparently just chooses not to. *Soap and Yin-Yang's challenge places are swapped. *In the credits, Adam spelled the name of Soap's voice actor, Kacie, as Casey. *During the selection of which original contestants were to join Season 2, OJ breaks, repairs himself, and then is claimed by Paper to be dead again. (Cite video at top of page at 3:32, 4:01, and 5:58) *At﻿ 7:50-7:55, one of the Cherries doesn't have eyes. *When glacier breaks, Lightbulb says she can't reach, so is she telling us she can't jump? In that case, she truly isn't very bright. *When Cheesy is hit by Trophy's dodgeball, he flew in front of Microphone, who was placed front of Cheesy. Category:Season 2 Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Episodes Category:Viewers Vote Category:Non-Merged Episodes Category:Non Elimination Episode